dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Smitty
|Race=Earthling |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=May 8, Age 774 |Occupation= |FamConnect= |manga debut = "The Friends of the Djinn" |anime debut = "I Kill No More" }} is a gunman who hangs around with Van Zant and appears for a few episodes of the Majin Buu Saga. In the Japanese dub and the manga, it is implied that Van Zant is from a wealthy family/background and Smitty is his butler, as the latter refers to the former as "young master." Appearance Personality Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Smitty is first seen when Van Zant shoots an elderly lady with no mercy. At Van Zant's request, and with some hesitation, Smitty shoots her husband. Just like Van Zant, Smitty eventually enjoys slaughtering people he comes across. After killing many innocents, they attack Majin Buu and blow up his house. Then Mr. Satan beats them up, knocking Smitty off the edge of the hill before pummeling Van Zant. When Mr. Satan is shot by Van Zant, Majin Buu becomes incredibly mad, and creates Evil Buu. Smitty witnesses Van Zant get vaporized by Evil Buu's Guilty Flash and is shocked at the sight. He soon watches the battle between Good Buu and Evil Buu, his tall thin gray counterpart and can't wrap his mind around it. When Evil Buu eats Good Buu and turns into Super Buu, he notices Smitty, who desperately tries to shoot him, but fails, so he runs. Buu turns into liquid and goes down Smitty's throat, making him expand until he explodes. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Smitty appears in a flashback. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasuhiko Kawazu (DBZ), Tetsuo Kanao (DBZ Kai) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Ted Cole **Funimation dub: Duncan Brannan (DBZ), Daman Mills (DBZ: Kakarot) Battles *Smitty and Van Zant vs. Mr. Satan Trivia *In the Ocean Group dubs, he speaks with a Scottish accent. *Though Smitty's submachine gun appeared as a hybrid of a Minebea PM-9 (the Japanese variant of the Israeli IMI Uzi) and a WWII-era M3A1 "Grease Gun" in the original manga and anime, in the Viz localization of the manga, it had a greater resemblance to a child's Super Soaker water pistol, with the lack of iron sight, magazine, and receiver. *Like his master Van Zant, he was presumably not revived by Porunga given his evil actions. **While Van Zant was the driving force that led to their attack on Majin Buu which resulted in the creation of Evil Buu and Super Buu, Smitty receives a far more gruesome death, as Evil Buu simply blasted Van Zant. **While this may seem odd, it should be noted that Smitty is implied to have been a moral person originally which explains his reluctance to kill, though later became a willing participant joining Van Zant in killing as Smitty found he enjoyed it thus rejecting his previous morality for the pleasure of killing, which is in contrast with Van Zant who killed without any sense of remorse and clearly deranged. Thus Smitty could be seen as more evil as he was clearly more sane than Van Zant who was crazy enough to think he could kill Majin Buu (who had managed to defeat the Earth's Military who were far better armed than they were) with Smitty simply following along with Van Zant's madness and did nothing to stop him. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Gun Users Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters